Assasin's Dream
by Silent Kaouri
Summary: :: A WCxSP and TBxMU fanfic ::


Assassin's Dream 

By: Silent Kaouri

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. The closest I'll ever get is the merchandise.

Have fun and I hope you like my story! *^.~*  It's my second Gundam Wing Fanfic.

Please Read and Review !

* * *

Twilight – A cold-blooded assassin. While at work her waist long hair floats around like pieces of the wind. Her long dead sapphire eyes carry no emotions. None have been her victim and lived.

_Ice – The partner of Twilight. A young girl with long honey tresses of hair. She looks like a weak and vain girl, but in reality she's a dangerous spy to mess with._

*           *           *           *           *

"Will you Miss Twilight be willing to take this contract?" asked a formal man in a black business suit.

"Mr. Yamada, isn't this going a little far just for revenge?" replied the young lady with dark blue hair.

"It does not matter to you. I just want you to assassinate him. I want his fortune. His stupid excuse for a noble inheritor wouldn't know what happened to him." Replied Mr. Yamada. "Kill my grandfather, Mr. Takada!"

"What's the pay?" asked Ice.

"10 billion credits if you succeed." Replied Mr. Yamada.

"That will be quite sufficient." Said Twilight.

"You will take this job then?" asked Yamada.

"Yes." Said Ice.

*           *           *           *           *

"Lady Une, do you have any of your gundam pilots in right now that will be willing to be body guards?" asked a elderly man in wheel chair.

"Well, Mr. Takada. You are one of the Earth Sphere Alliances top oil suppliers. I'll do my best. May I ask why?" Said Lady Une.

"Will I'm dieing of old age, as you see. I have a kind hearted boy that I want inherit, but I also have a bold-thirsty nephew who will kill me just to inherit my fortune. If I die all I have will go to the nearest relative, which is Damasu Yamada." Replied the old man.

"I see your point. I will try. Who do you wish for?" asked Lady Une.

"Can I have Heero Yuy and Chang Wufei?" asked Mr. Takada.

"Sorry! Heero is on another assignment right now, but Wufei is available. Would Trowa Barton be okay?" asked Lady Une.

"Yes! That will be fine. Tell them they are expected at 6:00 pm sharp. They will be dining with me." Said Takada.

"Yes! Sir." Said Lady Une.    

*           *           *           *           *

"Trowa, have you seen such a banquet for 3 before?" asked Wufei.

"No." said Trowa.

"Too bad Duo isn't here he'd be stuffing his face full of food. I'll enjoy rubbing it in. Quatre hasn't had better." Said Wufei.

*           *           *           *           *

As Twilight and Ice infiltrated Mamoru Takada's mansion they went after the prey. Along the way they had to knock out 5 guards. When they reached the victims dimly lit room they heard two voices. They slowed their progress. When they reached the doorway Twilight said, "I'll attack, if I fail I'll try to lure them away by fighting back. You will carry out our job and kill the old man."

Trowa and Wufei were talking when they felt an unknown presence enter the room. Whether it was a sixth sense or something else they wanted to take extra safety precautions. Twilight lunged towards the old man with a long broadsword, as she was intercepted by someone else's blade at the last moment. She stared hard at the black onyx eyes when realization dawned on her. It was the reason she had left her happy home and become this, a cold assassin. It was the same arrogant face of her one time love or rather her one time crush. He started this downfall of her self-confidence and made her leave the bright and happy place of life. _Chang Wufei…_

While, Wufei fought the unknown assassin Trowa went after the other being he felt enter the room. When Ice saw him coming nearer to her. Her mind raced for a solution. With a quick flick of her wrist she sent a short silver dagger into Mamoru Takada's throat. He died with a brief gurgle and life sped away from him in a quick flash. Trowa grabbed the other unknown assassins arm and pulled the person near him. Ice felt someone grab her arm and swing her face towards him. Her gray dove eyes met the bottomless pools of emerald green for a brief second and she said, "Nanashi—" Trowa clenched his teeth at that name of the long forgotten past. This was the girl that once betrayed him yet he felt a yearning inside of him that wished he would forget the past and embrace the future with love and hope. Midii bit the bottom of her lips and thought to herself     _Pathetic, You see him and now you want to forget all thoughts of the assignment and embrace him.      _She fainted on the spot in the Trowa's arms. Trowa set her down and went to help Wufei battle the other assassin.  Wufei felt a faint familiarity in those dead sapphire eyes yet could not place where he remembered them. Nothing else about this onna seemed familiar. Yet she had to be somewhere from his past. Suddenly, she fell forward and behind her he saw the Silencer. "Well done, Barton." Said Trowa. He didn't answer to no surprise. Trowa picked up Ice and Wufei picked up Twilight. They both seemed remarkably light considering all the money they earn hacking and assassinating people. They both walked towards the van and drove back to the Preventer Headquarters. 

*           *           *           *           *

"Lady Une, we found the leaks in the Takada mansion and are bringing them back. We failed to protect our employer and to this mistake he is dead." Said Trowa over the vid-phone and broke the connection. "We have to find accommodations for these two. They are our responsibility. I'll take the one called Ice to my apartment. You decide what you want to do with Twilight." Said Trowa to Wufei and hopped off the car to his apartment and Wufei drove off to his. Trowa walked up the 4 flights of stairs to his apartment. On the door held a shiny golden brass nameplate that led to his apartment. It felt good to be back home in the Sank Kingdom. He walked in and laid Ice on his bed as he got lunch ready.  Trowa first went to visit his sister to borrow some clothes. Catherine was happy to see her little brother back. The circus was in town right now so she stayed in her apartment Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian had graciously given to her. Catherine carried some of her old clothes to her brothers apartment. She set them near the bed and sat down near the bed to watch the sleeping girl. Ice woke up feeling a head-splitting headache cracking her head. She found herself in an unfamiliar bed. It smelled of something familiar of the long forgotten past. She got herself up and on to her wobbly knees. She made herself stand up in fierce determination and set herself to find the bathroom. She saw a brown hair girl sitting next to the bed watching her. 

"Your finally awake! Great! So are your Trinton's new girlfriend or what?" asked Catherine. Ice blushed and said, "I'm just a leak from Takada mansion."

She heard footsteps coming her way. As Trowa entered the room he saw Ice was up already and talking to Catherine. "The bathrooms are to your right in the hallway and Catherine will lend you some of her clothes." He said and left. 

*           *           *           *           *

Ice took off her clothes and turned the shower on. Interesting she thought, Nanashi likes using lavender shampoo and conditioner. He also uses vanilla soap. Didn't think he cared to smell good in public or was it Catherine's. Oh well. 

Trowa knocked on the bathroom room door and said, "When your done lunch is ready.  I hope you like tuna alfredo and baked potatoes. (AN: Some of my fav. Foods ^.^ )" and left. Ice stepped out of the shower and put some dry clothes that Catherine brought along. 

"Hey! Come on it's lunch time." Said Catherine. 

Ice walked through the bathroom door feeling very refreshed.

*           *           *           *           *

_The next day at Preventer HQ._

"Zechs, please do a background check of each of our guests and do a blood test to find out who our mysterious people are since they are not keen on telling us themselves." Said Lady Une.

"Yes!" replied Zechs.

*           *           *           *           *

"Lady Une, I checked them up. The one called Twilight, is one of our former Preventers Sally Po/Sai Lien Po." Said Zechs. He saw Wufei jaw drop open and quickly regain his composure. "The other was a one time spy named Midii Une. Her origin is unknown. We believe she once was an Alliance Military spy and later became a double agent and worked for OZ. At the age of 10 she was taken from her home and blacked mailed for Alliance uses. Then at the age of 18 she disappeared and was never heard from again. That is the end my report." Trowa stared at Zechs as he slowly digested the words Zechs had said. He had already known it was Midii, but hearing he wasn't dreaming brought a terrible pain in his chest. Trowa excused himself and went to talk to Midii waiting for the results of the meeting outside the doors. 

"Midii, what are you doing here?" asked Trowa.

"I'm just here as a prisoner." Was her answer.

"Why didn't you escape or kill us." Was all he could say. 

Midii's dove gray eyes hardened to coal black and said, "Yet, I have not tried does not mean that I will not. You must never assume that one will do as you say. You only make yourself a target to others." And stalked away. As she walked away Trowa caught her arm just in time.

"Why?" was all he could manage from his clogged mouth.

"I can't even say 'I love you' to the one I love." Was her reply and she left and entered the woman's bathroom. 

To be continued…………….


End file.
